Id sail on savage seas
by Lonewolf2293
Summary: Hiccup hasn't been paid much attention to something and its making Astrid mad so hes going to pull a page from his fathers history to win Astrid over
1. Chapter 1 Trouble in paradice

Chapter 1: Trouble in paradise

Summer has finally come to berk after a long harsh winter the dragon riders were now eighteen and one dragon rider is waiting for a certain new chief to final ask a question. Astrid has been given many offers from other suitors in the past but shes turned them all down waiting for Hiccup to ask. Calling her dragon stormfly she jumped on her dragon to find Hiccup.

While on his day off thanks to a'lot of negotiations with the elders Hiccup and Toothless were flying high above the clouds. After soaring through the skys of berk and checking out smaller islands making sure to avoid any traces of the screaming death. Hiccup went home only to find ruff outside his door not looking happy.

"Hey ruff what are you doing hear shouldn't you and tuff be pulling pranks in the name of Loki?" Hiccup asking out of confusion.

Ruffnut laughed "no Tuff and i are taking a break from pranking , besides i wouldn't want to be you right now Astrid's more angry then a monstrous nightmare denied lunch".

Hiccup looked to Toothless in confusion then back to Ruffnut and shrugged his shoulders and looked back to Ruffnut.

Hiccup cleared his throat and said "i doubt shes that mad Ruff i'm sure your just overlooking it".

Ruffnut laughed and said "oh no she already clobbered Snotlout and Tuff showing no sign of mercy; while mumbling something about you so i figured to come tell you".

Hiccup gulped growing in fear more then what he felt facing the green death. Looking to toothless "well bud i guess we better dig that old shield out i might need it again after all".

Toothless shook his head in agreement because with living with the hairy hooligans taught him one thing an angry axe swinging Astrid was something to be afraid of. Ruffnut stretched then walked away after saying bye to Hiccup to go check on Tuffnut.

Hiccup went inside and walked over to the fire place and saw the painting of his father and said "dad of all the times i wish you were here this is definitely one of them". Hiccup waved his hand and toothless fallowed Hiccup upstaires and they went to bed. That night Hiccup barley slept curious to know how he made Astrid so angry.

The morning came quickly and Hiccup went to the great hall to do some work as Chief. While Astrid on the other hand still upset over Hiccup not asking her the question she longed for went to the woods. She made her way to where she would throw her axe and with each throw it made her feel a bit better but not completely ; suddenly she heard someone singing a song which Astrid enjoyed. She searched through the woods and as her search brought her deeper into the woods the voice was getting louder.

She came to a clearing and saw Valka singing while dancing as if someone was the with her. She walked closer and as Valka finished she calmly took a breath. Valka opened her eyes and saw Astrid standing there and became startled.

Astrid raised both her hands seeing she startled Valka but didn't mean to and said " I am so sorry i scared you valka i was just relieving some stress with axe throwing and i heard you singing ; i was curious about who was singing so beautifully".

Valka laughed "its ok Astrid i usually dont sing or dance like that anymore ever since what happened with Stoick".

Astrid remembered it all to well it wasn't that long before Stoick the vast had gave his life to save his son's, Hiccup was so hurt that day he took the loss quiet hard. Astrid looked to Valka and said "when you were dancing it was Stoick that you were dancing with wasn't".

Valka looked to Astrid and said "yes when i am alone i would sing that song and dance like how i did with Stoick it helps".

Valka smiled and said "Now whats the matter Astrid dear whats causing you such distress". Valka enjoyed talking to Astrid after seeing her and Hiccup she always considered Astrid to be like a daughter.

Astrid sighed and said "It's Hiccup i'm seeing these village girls run up to him , it's driving me crazy cause he and i kissed a few times. since he's become Chief a hero and a dragon master the other girls keep trying to cling to him". Valka smiled remembering Stoick back in the days when he had taken leadership.

She looked to Astrid and said "Dear Astrid please don't fret even though i haven't seen Hiccup grow up i can see hes like Stoick in a'lot of ways , especially when it comes to the one he loves only ever had eyes for one girl". Astrid began to smile and Valka started to hum her favorite song as she thought of Stoick.

Astrid looked to Valka and said "whats that song Valka if you don't me asking?".

Valka stopped and said "it's an old favorite of Stoick's and mine , it was our song we shared".

Astrid liked that idea and said "Ummm Valka will you teach me that song i really like it if its not to much trouble".

Valka smiled "sure thing dear who knows maybe one day you and Hiccup will share it" she said with a smile.

Astrid laughed "no i don't think all the beserker's and outcast's in world could get Hiccup to sing".


	2. Chapter 2 seeking advice

Chapter2: Seeking advice

Hiccup looked around for his mother to see what she would say about his perdicament with he got to the house she wasn't there confused by it he decided to go speak to Gobber at the forge to see what light he could shed. He walked down the hill to Gobbers work shop seeing Gobber working on a troubled Zippleback and its tooth and he was finishing up. He yanked the tooth out with one mighty pull and then sent the relieved dragon home.

Hiccup looked to Gobber and said "as busy as ever i see Gobber , i see you have another satisfied dragon".

Gobber laughed and said "well Chief what can i say no one knows dragons like Gobber".

Hiccup laughed the looked to Gobber and said "Hey Gobber i was wondering if i may ask you something?".

Gobber packed up his tools and set them down on grump and turned to Hiccup and pulled his stool and offered Hiccup a stool as well and they sat. When he and Hiccup sat and talked it reminded Gobber of the good old days when he and Stoick were young Vikings.

Gobber smiled and said " Go ahead Hiccup i'm all ears , some issues with being chief or is Snotlout trying to force you to stepdown again cause i told you what to do. just have that night fury of yours fire some warning shots and he will run like a scared Sheep.

Gobber began laughing which brought tears to his eyes and Hiccup kinda laughed at the idea of Snotlout running scared. He looked to Gobber and said "no,no Gobber its about Astrid Ruff told me shes really mad and i don't know why?, i was hoping for some advice".

Gobber scratched his chin and said "Hiccup you and Astrid are together now which is great hole Village knew you two would be together after the kiss you two shared, but the other day did you notice the village girls getting very close and Astrid was in dragons eye view".

Hiccup became pale remembering the other day as he was walking around the village the girls were getting really close. What he didn't was Astrid was there as well and she was watching. Gobber saw the look on Hiccup's face and the old viking shook his head thinking the boy did it this time.

Gobber looked to Hiccup and said "Hiccup you do know as chief your supposed to not only run the village but also choose a young lass as your wife right have you asked Astrid yet?".

Hiccup who was now in shock said "That's why all the young woman in the village have been fallowing me lately and Astrid ... OH GREAT THOR'S THUNDER THATS WHY SHES MAD!".

Gobber rubbed the back of his head and said "Yeah that be it she no mind reader , Hiccup she looked for you yesterday and when she couldn't she beat Snotlout and Tuffnut senseless out of anger".

Hiccup began to panick and jumped up saying "Yeah but how do i ask Astrid ? , i've never done this before and ... and im just now getting used to being chief".

Gobber put his hand on Hiccup's should and made the boy sit and Gobber said "how do you think your father did , your father had trouble to lad".

Hiccup calmed down and said "Gobber you and my father were great friends , how did he ask my mother?".

Gobber turned to the fires in the forge thinking back to the good old turned to Hiccup and laughed as he grabbed a mug of mead and had a quick drink.

Gobber looked to Hiccup with a smile and said "Stoick back in the day Hiccup was a bit like you are now ,stubborn but would listen to advice time and again he was the viking the woman want. On the day he became the chief he recieved so many perposals even Bertha's but when he was walking in the village of berk he spotted a young woman out of all the young woman in the village one with an axe who as memory served was a greater fighter".

Hiccup laughed and said "sounds like someone i know haha". He started thinking about Astrid and the night he saw her lit up by the light of the fire behind her, to him it was like seeing a goddess descend from valhalla.

Gobber laughed "It was your mum shoot she knocked one of my teeth haha first swing, When Stoick saw her he asked her for her name she told him it was Valka they started to date but time was drawing near for Stoick he vast to make a choice. So he got Valka to meet him in the middle of the village when everyone was there doing chores. I was there helping out with some repairs to spitelouts house".

Hiccup wasn't surprised Spitelout and Snotlout always did break took another drink from his mug. He sat his mug down on a table.

Gobber continued "so there was he Stoick started to whistle a tune Valka turned to see stoick then he started to sing the song you heard him sing to Valka in the nest. But what threw Stoick she knew it to After that they got hitched and a few years later you were born Hiccup".

Hiccup amazed by his father said "wow my father did that really , guess he was brave in more ways then on the battle field".

Gobber laughed and said "back in the day when your parents were on the battlefield, when they teamed up not even Alvin and the outcasts could stand they're ground".

Hiccup thought about it for a moment and then came up with an idea something so crazy he couldn't believe what he was planning on doing. Gobber smiled knowing Hiccup was planning on doing something that the village will never forget just by looking at the look on the young chiefs face.

Hiccup looked to Gobber and said "Gobber you and my mother are the only ones who know the hole song , I can't find her please will you teach me the song".

Gobber smiled and agreed but then said "OK lad but you better pay attention or ill jump in and sing for ya" Gobber said laughing.

Hiccup laughed and Gobber grabbed a paper and charcoal and began writing down the words for Hiccup. He handed Hiccup the paper and then began practicing.

Mean while out in the woods the girls were finishing their practice of the song and Astrid was just finishing the song. Valka cheered Astrid and handed her a bottle of water from the stream.

Valka smiled while wiping a tear from her eye because of how beautiful Astrid sounded. Valka then said "Very well done Astrid your doing so wonderfully the more you practice you wont need help remembering the words".

Astrid smiled "i dunno if i could sing this with Hiccup , i mean like i'd be nervous to sing in front of everybody and if Snotlout made a comment id have to blacken both his eyes".

Valka laughed almost falling over "I thought the same way but it was spitelout who i thought id have to give black eyes too".


	3. Chapter 3 Time to be brave

Chapter 3: time to be brave

Astrid and Valka laughed as they were enjoying they were sharing and seeing why the both got along so well. Astrid brought up the courage to ask Valka a question "When was the first time you sang the song in the open? was it with Stoick?".

Valka amazed by Astrid's excitement and started thinking back to the first time her and Stoick had sang and danced in front of the looked to Astrid and said "i sang the song when Stoick sang it and asked for mu hand in at the same time sure i was afraid cause it was in front of the hole village , but seeing him do that made me want to Jump in Stoick was a brave soul and i was drawn in".

Astrid amazed by Valka and said "That's amazing i wish Hiccup would do that and even if he was made fun of it wouldn't be for long id make sure of that".

Valka smiled even wider said "oh Astrid dear you remind me of myself at your age , i'm so glad you and my son got together"

Astrid started feeling over joyed hearing Hiccup's mother say that to back at the forge Hiccup and Gobber practiced all morning long till Hiccup got it right and he could sing it all with out fail. Hiccup wanted to be sure he would be ready for when he would see Astrid next. Gobber laughed and took a seat grabbing his mug and refilling it.

He looked to Hiccup and said "Excellent! lad your ready your father if he was here, Stoick would be proud shoot i bet hes in the halls of valhalla right now going that a boy Hiccup".

Hiccup was happy with his accomplishment he even laughed thinking thats what Stoick is probably doing with a cup of mead in his hand. saying that's his boy with all the other chiefs from berks history Hiccup was happy he caught on so well.

He looked to Gobber and said proudly "Thanks Gobber for everything and this afternoon i will do as my father did and hopefully get the maiden. While most likely be laughed at by Snotlout and the gang".

Gobber laughed and said "If Astrid likes the song lad and you sing it as well as you just did im sure you will, she would probably beat Snotlout if he did. I've known you kids since you were we lads and lasses i'd bet my good arm on it".

Hiccup feeling confident grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a note to Astrid and called Stormfly. The dragon flew over and landed down next to Hiccup ,He finished the note putting it in a metal cylinder tying it to Astrid's sattle.

He looked to Stormfly and said "thanks girl now take this and give it to Astrid, go find her Stormfly".

Stormfly took off in no time into the sky and Hiccup waved by to Gobber and ran to prepair for what he was gonnah do. He ran home as fast as his legs would carry him throwing a salmon to toothless went upstairs put on his flight suit and grabbed a silver ring with what looked like had Astrid x Hiccup carved on the inside.

He rushed outside and Toothless fallowed and he climbed on Toothless and they took to the sky and flew. He remembered an island that Fishlegs told him about that had blue flowers and he gathered some and jumped back on Toothless. They took to the sky and flew back to berk Hiccup was glad Toothless could fly so fast. He landed outside his house and Fishlegs was outside his house holding papers and meatlug was lying down next to him.

Fishlegs looked to Hiccup and said "Hiccup i found more info on some new boulder class dragons and we can update the book of dragons and...".

In a rush Hiccup looked to Fishlegs and said "That's great Fishlegs but i can't update the book now so can i trust you and put you in charge of that ?"

FIshlegs agreed and Hiccup ran quickly to the village square. moments past out in the woods of berk and Stormfly had found Astrid and Valka and landed next to Astrid. She was happy to see her Dragon but was curious to see the metal cylinder hanging off her sattle.

Astrid looked to her dragon and said "Stormfly let me see that". Stormfly lowered herself down low so Astrid could reach the sattle. Valka walked over and patted Stormfly and gently scratched under the dragons chin. She looked at Astrid and saw her pulling out a paper and reading something.

Valka looked to Astrid and said "what's that Astrid is it important".

Astrid read the paper which read **Hey milady meet me in the middle of the village around noon - Hiccup.**

Astrid surprised by this looked to Valka and said "Hiccup wants to see me in the middle of the Village strange that he wants to see me there , but i've been looking for him ruff must of said something later Valka".

Astrid and Stormfly were getting ready to take off when suddenly Valka jumped on Stormfly as well. Astrid confused by this Valka laughed and said "cloudjumper's home so i need a lift".

Astrid shrugged and they took off leaving the clearing and making it back to the village. They flew through the air until they reached the village square and landed Astrid looked to see if Hiccup was there. He was standing in the center sitting on Toothless looking started remembering why she was so mad yesterday and began walking.

Astrid walked over her arms crossed and she scowled at Hiccup remembering she was mad. He got off Toothless and walked over to her and rubbed the back of his head trying to look as sorry as he could. He looked to Astrid and said "Hey Milady, hey mom Astrid i heard you were mad and i am sorry for not picking up on why".

Astrid could tell he was sorry but she wasn't letting him off that easy. She looked at him looking in deep into his eyes and said "Really Hiccup cause a note to where you went would have been nice so i didn't have to waste time looking yesterday, and the girls from the day before or how about finally asking me and instead of letting me wait?"

She turned away in anger Hiccup knew she wasn't fooling she was angry and had every right to be. He looked to her and said "I know Astrid i am sorry but let me make it up to you".

She turned around still scowling at Hiccup then turned back and began walking away when suddenly someone whistled a familiar tune. Astrid turned to Valka thinking it was her but Valka looked around then smiled pointing back to Hiccup. Astrid turned around quickly and was amazed at what was about to happen.


	4. Chapter 4 Lost for words

chapter 4: lost for words

Hiccup smiled when Astrid turned around and he began to Whistle again. Everybody in the village stopped working and turned to face the two vikings. The whole village watch as Hiccup whistled the tune and began to sing the song. Astrid was in disbelief at what Hiccup was doing she thought loki must be playing some kind of trick. Astrid couldn't turn away from Hiccup and he walked closer to her.

Hiccup:

_**I'll swim and sail on savage seas**_

_**with ne'er a fear of drowning.**_

_**And gladly ride the waves of life**_

_**if you will marry me**_

_**No scorching sun, nor freezing cold**_

_**will st**__**op me on my journey**_

_**If you will promise me your heart.**_

_**And love...**_

Astrid lost for words at what Hiccup was doing ,Valka was crying over what she was hearing she didnt know Hiccup could sing and Astrid joined in.

Astrid:

_**...And love me for eternity.**_

_**My dearest one, my darling dear,**_

_**your mighty words astound me.**_

_**But I've no need of mighty deeds**_

_**when I feel your arms around me.**_

The two vikings started to dance with each other while the village cheered. Gobber arrived was getting a kick out of seeing Hiccup and Astrid recreate that day Stoick and Valka shared.

Hiccup:

_**But I would bring you rings of gold,**_

_**I'd even sing you poetry! (Astrid: **_Oh, would you?)

_**And I would keep you from all harm**_

_**if you would stay beside me!**_

Astrid:

_**I have no use for rings of gold,**_

_**I care not for your poetry.**_

_**I only want your hand to hold...**_

Hiccup:

_**I only want you near me!**_

**Both:**

_**To love and kiss, to sweetly hold!**_

_**For the dancing and the dreaming!**_

_**Through all life's sorrows and delights,**_

_**I'll keep your love inside me!**_

**Both:**

_**I'll swim and sail on savage seas**_

_**with ne'er a fear of drowning!**_

_**And gladly ride the waves of life**_

_**If you will marry me!**_

They both stopped and everyone including the dragons cheered. Hiccup took a breath and smiled seeing how happy Astrid looked and he said "So what do you say Astrid ?".

Hiccup got down on one knee pulling out a box with a silver ring inside. The all the girls in the village gasped as did Astrid she was overwhelmed by Hiccup's actions. Toothless walked over and Hiccup pulled the blue flowers he gathered from Hiccup's sattle waited for Astrid's answer and her eyes filled with tears of was surprised herself that hiccup would do the same thing stoick did but with a ring of all things.

Astrid wiped her eyes and said "Yes hiccup i will i will marry you, after that i'd be crazy not to".

Hiccup stood back up and said "_Guess the only thing left to say is come here you"._

Hiccup pulled Astrid in and gave her a kiss they're eyes were shut till Astrid felt Hiccup do something with his tongue Her eyes Jolted open. Gobber covered Gustav's eyes as the village cheered and after a few moments they parted so Astrid could catch her breath.

Valka walked over to Gobber and said "Did you teach him the song Gobber and um who taught him how to do that".

Gobber raised his arm and hammer up in defence and said "i may have taught the lad the song ,but only Odin know's where the lad picked that trick up".

Hiccup looked to Astrid whose face was blushing "How was that milady ? better? or do i need practice?".

Astrid looked to Hiccup and said in a seductive tone "NOPE don't need practice but wasn't expecting that but i can get used to it".

They walked to the great hall and in hand and Snotlout saw the hole thing and started laughing. He looked to Astrid and said "Astrid you were great but Hiccup i never knew about a singing haddock until now haha".

Astrid let go of Hiccup's hand and walked over to Snotlout. Snoutlout stopped laughing seeing Astrid and her fist raised and he said out of fear "come on Astrid it's kinda funny ...Astrid ...Astrid...ASTRID!".

Astrid wasn't amused she wheeled her fist back and punched Snotlout in the face hard as she hit the ground with a heavy thud and his eyes began to bruise. Astrid walked back over to Hiccup and took his hand again.

Astrid looked at Snotlout and said "laugh now at least Hiccup doesn't have two black eyes and wont be alone tonight".

Hiccup and Astrid laughed as they were joined by their dragons and continued they're way to the great hall to celebrate their new future.


End file.
